Love Flys
by MagicalMisa
Summary: Justin learns that Rosie is an Angel. They build a very strong relationship after going on a few dates and going to a few parties together. Then some accidents happen. What will Justin do? Will his relationship with Rosie srvive? R&R  Read and Review .


**Hey! Misa here and I'm here to bring some Wizardry and flying into your life!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWOP if I did then Juliet the vampire wouldn't have turned old due to Mason's bite and she would not be in the woods!**

…**.**

**A few weeks ago ****Justin's P.O.V.**

"Alex, the Fuzzy Squirrel Frog is on your shoe!" I shouted to my sister. She was taking the Wand Drill with the rest of my wizard delinquent class. We had no choice but to take the test, this was the only chance they had to get back into Wiztech and the only way Alex and I could get back in the competition

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off me, get it off me!" Rosie and Alex yelled. Alex used the Copycat spell on Rosie so she wouldn't mess up, but now it's starting to backfire

"Wh-What are they doing? Is that part of the routine?" Penny the Wand Drill grader asked

"Umm yeah yeah, it's all part of the routine! Felix, it's part of the routine!" I say to Felix

"Guys do what they do!" Felix states. A few seconds later, everybody is hoping around grabbing each other's foot

"Now it's on your back Alex!" I yell to her. Then, I saw them. When Alex took off her robe, she made Rosie take hers off and reveal her angel wings!

"She's an… ANGEL!" I whisper to myself

"Oh my gosh… she's an angel." Rosie and Alex chant

"Not this nor that no Copycat!" Alex and Rosie said. Then, the spell was broken

"That was me who said 'OMG she's an angel' by the way." Alex explained

"Justin I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I just pretended to be a Wizard so I could meet you in person. I heard about what a great teacher you are. I also wanted you to except me as a person and not an Angel. " Rosie explained

"It's a good thing you came back." I said to Rosie

"Justin, I really like you!" Rosie confessed

"Congratulations Justin! You just found the last second person who truly likes you!" Alex yelled

"NOT NOW ALEX!" I mouthed to her. "I really like you too!" I confessed to Rosie

…**.**

**The Present Day ****Justin's P.O.V.**

"OK! Come on up Rosie!" I shouted to my new Angel girlfriend

"What's the surprise?" Rosie asked me

"You can open your eyes now!" I said to Rosie

"Wow…Justin it's amazing!" Rosie exclaimed. I had planned a romantic dinner. I had a fake backdrop of the Eiffel tower in Paris and I had made crepes, with my wand that is.

"Welcome to Paris, the most romantic place in the world!" I said. Then we started eating

"Mm, Justin this is the best crepe I ever tasted! Actually this is the only crepe I ever tasted." Rosie said

"Yep. And nothing can ruin it." I said to Rosie. But boy, I was wrong

"Hey Rosie!" Alex yelled

"Alex go away! You're going to ruin the whole thing!" I whispered to her. Then Alex took my crepes!

"Mm, tasty." She yelled. Then she left and my parents came

"Max I told you, NO SAND IN THE HOUSE!" Mom exclaimed

"But there's nowhere else to put it!" Max yelled back while walking out still trapped in that little girl body.

"Hey Justin and Rosie!" Max (really Maxine, now that he's a girl) yelled

"Leave!" I whispered to Maxine. But "she" completely ignored me

"Cool! We're in Paris! Buenos Diaz!" yelled Maxine, taking my drink

"Rosie, I think we should leave now." I told her, taking Rosie's hand and stomping off of the Patio. As we walked inside, I turned around to my parents and shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"Honey, do you think we did something wrong?" Mom asked Dad

"I'm not sure." Dad replied

"…Maybe I should go talk to them." Alex told Mom & Dad **(Alex was starting to feel a little sorry for Justin. Alex: 9% sorry!)**

"Good idea." Mom agrees. She slowly follows Alex, but when Alex goes inside, she stands right behind the door.

**Inside the Russo's house**

"Justin, are you ok?" Alex asks me

"No I'm not!" I answer to her. "You guys always find a way to mess up my relationships! Every time I  
>come home with a girlfriend, you guys always embarrass me!"<p>

"Justin, it's ok. We can always finish our dates someplace else." Rosie says to me

"Like where?" I say to her.

"You know where you guys should go?" Alex asks us. "I heard of this crazy new angel club in LA."

"I'm not an angel. Do you think I could still go there?" I ask Rosie

"More importantly, do you think they would except me?" Alex asks, like she's the life of a party

"Well, it is an Angels only club, but…we could give it a shot

"Yes! I'm going to an Angel club!" Alex exclaims, dancing around

"NO! NO! NOOOO! You're not coming Alex. You always have some sort of scheme going on." I yelled

"Come on Rosie, do you want to do the right thing here?" Alex asks Rosie, trying to persuade her

"Well, I don't want to do the wrong thing here. Angels always do the right thing." Rosie says

"Alex, what are you trying to do?" Harper whispers to Alex

"I'm trying to get me and my best friend Harper into an Angel club!" Alex replies to Harper

"You're taking me?" Harper whispers. Alex nods. "Now Rosie, you don't want to do the wrong thing here, so I suggest taking Alex to the Angel club. Then if she goes it'll be a win win because if Alex is a round all of the Angels, she'll be good and that's what we what. And Alex really wants to go to this club." Harper says to Rosie

"OK, you two can come!" Rosie answers

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO AN ANGEL CLUB!" Alex and Harper yell, dancing around.

"But-" I said, getting interrupted by Rosie's mind message

"I can't wait to dance with you! It'll be such fun!" Rosie mind-messages me

"Another mind message! OK, you two can come, but Alex be good." I said, walking Rosie downstairs to the sandwich shop door.

"Goodnight Rosie, see you tomorrow!" I say to her, kissing her on the cheek

"Goodnight Justin." Rosie replies, kissing me on both cheeks.

**...**

**So, how did you like it? Was it good or bad? Long or short? Review please! I want at least…let's say about 5 reviews and I will continue! (Don't worry, I WILL continue it! No matter what!)**


End file.
